sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kallie Majors
Name: Kallie Majors Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Cosmetology, fashion, parties Appearance: Kallie is obsessed with her looks, and it definitely shows in her appearance. Her hair, which is long and thick, is colored a bright, ash blonde in color, while the underside of her hair is done a dark brownish-black. The look works for some people, it doesn't for others, but Kallie Majors pulls off the "look" like it was made for her. Her eyebrows are blonde in color and somewhat contrast her lightly tanned skin. They're always waxed to perfection and a hair never seems to be out of place. Her eyes are a brilliant blue in color and are constantly surrounded by either green and blue eye makeup or, on occassion, makeup done in dark, smokey colors. She has long eyelashes which seem to jump out at you and help add overall to her appearance. Her nose, while not overly large, is thin in structure and somewhat long, although not so much so that it stands out. Her lips are also somewhat thin, but sit well on her slender facial structure. She had braces from the time she was thirteen until the time she was seventeen, and just recently stopped wearing her retainer. Her teeth are now perfectly straight and very, very white in color. Kallie is, simply put, a bombshell in every sense of the word. She stands at average height, about 5'6", and has a figure to die for. She's not super thin, but she's far from being fat, and she seems to have curves in all the right places. If her knock-out looks don't get her noticed, her personality definitely will, and for that reason, Kallie is someone who is very hard to ignore. On the day of the senior trip, Kallie opted to do her eye makeup in dark, smokey colors and chose to wear a light pink lipstick in contrast. She chose to wear a pink tube top underneath a thin brown half-jacket and a very short, probably bordering on dresscode violation, brown and pink pinstripe skirt. The final touch to her ensemble was a pair of brown open-toed sandals that laced up her calves. Like most of the other students, she also packed away clothes for the weekend, consisting mostly of jeans, shorts, and t-shirts. Biography: Kallie Michele Majors was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, to casino entrepreneur Nathan Majors and his wife, Kimberly. She's one of two, her older brother, Jeff, being twenty-one and a senior in college. It goes without stating that she's also the baby of the family. Kallie had a calm and peaceful childhood... well, as calm and peaceful a childhood as one growing up in the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas can have. Her father's casino was well-established. In fact, her father came into the casino from his father, who handed the business down from his father, so it was a little more than well-established, it was a gold mine that got passed on to Kallie's family when her grandfather passed away five years before she was born. Because of that, she lived a lavish lifestyle from the time she was born onward. Growing up wealthy definitely had its advantages. For the first several years of her life, Kallie could afford the luxury of being homeschooled. This was almost a necessity, because it seemed like every time she turned around, the Majors family was off on another expedition. Paris, London, Tokyo, Sydney... anywhere you could think off, Nathan Majors was forking out the money for plane tickets to go. Nathan definitely isn't and never has been tight with his money. The way he figures, you only live once, and you can't take your money to your grave with you. Because of that, Kallie's a very well-traveled individual. While cruising around the world with her father on various expeditions, namely, during one of their trips to Paris, Kallie discovered something that would impact her life greatly in years to come. Kallie discovered the world of fashion, and she immediately fell in love with it. She'd always been a unique girl, having a passion for the latest styles and trends, and her constant trips across the globe helped her expand those horizons even more. Hair, makeup, shoes, clothes, Kallie was obsessed with it all. She was obsessed with being beautiful, and it got her noticed quite often. Her parents were very supportive of this passion and never seemed hesitant to provide funding for Kallie's various projects. This lifestyle continued throughout adolescence and pretty far into high school. During Kallie's junior year of high school, her father started travelling much less, and at Kallie's request, her parents enrolled her in a "real" school. Nathan and Kimberly soon settled down as well. Perhaps seventeen years of travelling had taken its toll on them, but Nathan was finally ready to settle down in a stable home and establish himself and his family. He'd had enough of the big lights of the city, and he wanted something a little more down to earth... a little more "homey". He would find his own private paradise on another business endeavor that required him to pass through the city of Highland Beach, California. This would be the beginning of the end for Kallie's life in Las Vegas. When her father returned home from his business venture, he announced that that summer would be their final one in Sin City. After Kallie's junior year of high school, the Majors family packed their belongings and found their way to the bustling California community. Nathan's dream of the perfect house, the perfect location, and the perfect life was quickly coming true. Jeff enrolled himself in a new college in the community -- he took classes just to kill time, he didn't have a clue what he wanted to do with his life sans inherit his father's business -- and Kallie was enrolled in Southridge High School just in time for her senior year. She had surprisingly little trouble adjusting to public school, even enrolling so late. She got noticed quickly and was able to make many fast friends. She befriended everybody she could, from the jocks to the preps to the emo kids and everyone in between. Kallie was everybody's friend, even though she couldn't shake the whole "new girl" stigma. She can't get enough of the kids of Highland Beach. They seem so simple and "cute" in comparison to the people and lifestyle she's used to having. That's why she likes them so much. They seem very "country" to her. Kallie's a very outgoing person by nature, which attributes to her popularity even though she's very new to the school. She's always smiling, she's always laughing, and she'll sit down and talk to anybody. She has a lot of guy friends, mostly because she thinks they're a lot more "real" than girls. Many of the girls she's encountered seem very fake and two-faced to her, and she's more comfortable with a group of guys than she is a group of women. Most guys start talking to her because of her looks and inevitably wind up falling for her. Despite having lived the lavish lifestyle that she has, and despite coming from money, Kallie isn't stuck up at all. In fact, she's a very approachable, very friendly person. Because of her stunningly beautiful looks, plus her outgoing personality, she's a very desireable girl. Many of her guy friends in the senior class have nicknamed her "Every Sophomore's Wet Dream", implying, of course, that all the sophomores at Southridge High School have fantasies about Kallie. Of course, not everybody has fantasies about her, but overall, it's probably a pretty accurate statement. Despite her looks, Kallie's really just one of the guys. She likes to hang out, she likes to play video games, and she likes to go out and party with them. Advantages: Her looks are definitely her biggest advantage. Any guy whose a sucker for a pretty face could quickly wind up groveling at Kallie's feet. Her outgoing personality and ability to connect with and befriend people will work to her advantage as well. Disadvantages: Kallie is relatively booksmart, but she lacks a lot of common sense. Her looks get her as much bad attention as they do good, with many people disliking her just because she's an attractive girl. Plus, her dislike of the female population in general will cause her problems down the line. Designated Number: Female Student no. 07 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Yatagan Conclusions: In a game like this G07 has a distinct advantage: she already considers herself one of the guys so she won’t have any naive thoughts of being a damsel in distress and of course she has the sex appeal. With a weapon like hers I wouldn’t be surprised if every sophomores wet dream turns into every seniors worst nightmare. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Unknown terrorist '''Collected Weapons: Yatagan (issued weapon) Allies: Darnell Butler, Guy Rapide, Matthew Wittany, Alice Jones Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Kallie and her brother Jeff had a falling out when Kallie dated Jeff's best friend two years prior to v3. The circumstances surrounding their falling out were implied, but never revealed; according to her handler it involved Kallie losing her virginity to aforementioned friend and Jeff finding out about it. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kallie, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *What's in the Past is History *Fight Night *Monday Mornings V3: *Start - G07 *Beyond the Horizon *In God's House *Discord *Walk Amongst the Dead *Alive Out of Habit *High Voltage *Grosse *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kallie Majors. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students